Break-In
by Ckovtynovich
Summary: Rosalie is in a loveless marriage. She wakes one night to hear someone breaking in her home. What does the Irish Mafia doing in her home? And how does Rosalie help... And how will Emmett's temper and Rosalie's smart mouth clash?
1. Chapter 1

**AN :**

 **This is a story that has been floating around in my head for a while. Leave a comment and let me know if you love it, hate it, or want more. I have a couple chapters done so please just leave a comment letting me know whether or not to continue.**

 **Chapter One - Rosalie**

I woke up startled by a sound downstairs, making me sit up straight in bed. I looked over to the empty spot next to me. Shit, I forgot to turn the alarm on. It definitely wasn't Royce, because he would have woken me up pissed I had left it off. I didn't see why the alarm mattered because I lived in a fortrose. There were cameras around the outside, a huge fence that I couldn't escape if I tried, and I had tried. Someone would be stupid to try to get over that fence.  
No telling where he was.  
Another late case.  
Another drug bust.  
Another boyfriend.  
At this point in our relationship, I really didn't give a shit. Royce was gay, I knew it. Willing, I didn't know when we were dating, but I should have guessed it. After all, what man doesn't want to have sex with his girlfriend. I believed he was 'saving himself', but after a while, I didn't care about it anymore. He needed me to marry him. He needed a cover. I was just the lucky girl that got trapped into saying yes.  
I needed out from under my parents thumb. All they wanted was my inheritance and I knew it. It was only a matter of time until they got it.  
Royce needed a cover, and instead of coming out to his bible bumping parents, he decided to get married and live two separate lives. Too bad I found out too late, and too late was the honeymoon.  
The honeymoon paid for by his parents.  
The honeymoon I was excited to go on with my husband. I should have known. I never felt anything like the passion that some people explain. I never felt _super in love_ , like others describe it as. I just thought it was the natural way things progressed.  
You dated, if you didn't fight, you got married, you lived happily ever after, the end. Simple as that. Boy was I naive three years ago.

When I heard the sound that woke me again, I quietly reached over and pulled the gun out of the bedside drawer, and checked to make sure it was loaded. That was a good thing Royce taught me. I knew how to load a gun and shoot, and I was good at it.

As I got downstairs I heard movement coming from Royce's office, I wondered if it could be him, but instantly knew it wasn't. He would come straight home drunk and crash, after he bitched me out for leaving the alarm off. What he wouldn't do is any type of work at three thirty-six in the morning.  
I peeked around the opened door and saw two men. They were wearing black long sleeve shirts and black pants. Neither had weapons in their hands, but they were both searching through desk drawers and behind cabinets. One picked up the large couch and the other shook his head negatively.

"Ma'am, put the gun down. We get what we came for. We leave." I jumped hearing the voice coming from just inside the door. His voice was strong and growly with a foreign irish accent. I didn't realize there were three of them. The two others looked my way, shocked. They hadn't seen me in the doorway either.

"What are you looking for?" I whispered. I don't know why it came out as a whisper, but if what they were doing was secretive, like breaking into someone's home in the middle of the night, it deserved a whisper. I'd feel weird using my normal voice.

"The wife of a DEA Agent doesn't want to know what her husband has hidden in her home." I looked to the man across the room who had said it. You could tell both men were brothers, but one was the more outspoken of the two. His hat was fitted and on backwards, and I could tell he had a hardness about him that not many people broke through. The irish accent wasn't as distinguished in his voice, but it was still there. And I hated to admit it, but it sounded good.

"Something stolen from my family." The man just inside the door said, answering my original question. I looked over to him, and took notice. He had age lines around his eyes, but looked like the other two, just older.  
I thought back to what he said and thought back to the times I would see Royce doing shady business with shady people that I wasn't allowed to ask about. I knew Royce's shit would come back to bite him in the ass.

"Well join the club. Seems to be his motto." I said on a shrug and loosened my grip slightly on the pistol in my hand. These men didn't look anything like the drugged out men I was use to seeing Royce associate with.

"What did he steal from you?" The backwards hat said to me, flexing his arms, angrily. I instinctively took a step back and the man just inside the door stopped me. Royce always did that when he got angry. I knew I didn't want to be anywhere around when he went off.  
"No one here will harm you. We're just asking questions." I took a deep breath and steadied myself to answer.

"Other than my life? My inheritance. Went to the store one day and my card declined. Not just one, but everyone. I called the bank, accounts had been emptied. Now I get an allowance." I explained the short version. There was no need in explaining the threats, fights, and broken arm that came along that night.  
"Seems the way it goes. You stupidly agree to marry a piece of shit, turns out he's a piece of shit. Not too surprising he stole your shit." I was angry then. The outspoken one was really mouthy, and I hated biting my tongue on everything with Royce. I definitely wasn't going to take it with someone I didn't even know.  
"You don't know the first fucking thing about me, so maybe you can assume I'm stupid to someone else. I don't give one shit about that asshole. If I did, you would already have a hole in that pretty little head of yours. The one thing _that piece of shit_ did teach me, was how to shoot." This got the backwards hat's attention. He smirked at me and his eyes lit up, blue, beautiful blue. Like the deep blue of the ocean. I liked that alot. And it seemed he wasn't turned off by my potty mouth.  
Royce had told me over and over about learning to not say 'that vile language'. Apparently it made me unattractive, but since he couldn't see an attractive woman if it hit him in the face, I didn't care about his opinion.  
"Easy there, Tiger, wouldn't want to break one of those claws." He half smirked half smiled at me.

"S'not here." His brother said. He wasn't listening though, or if he was, didn't appear to care. He just walked straight over to me, towering over me, cupped my jaw and ran his finger down my cheekbone. I was perfectly still, and tried not to concentrate on how wonderfully warm his fingers felt on my chilled skin, or the tremble I felt up my spine when he leaned closer.  
His hand traveled down to the gun and I heard the click.

"Make sure to always take the safety off, Tiger." And he was out the window behind the others, leaving me standing there with my hand on my cheek, still warm from his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : Please leave a comment to let me know if you love this, hate it, or want more... I have a couple chapters done and I'd love some input.**

 ** _Chapter 2 : Rosalie_**

 ** _One week later_**

Doing laundry sucked, but if I didn't do the chores, I didn't get any money. I hated doing anything for Royce. He never cared if I had food in the house or not. Yet, he expected me to make dinner every night. He didn't care if the power was on or if I had hot water to bathe in. But, he sure as hell wanted hot water to shower in. I did the chores or he didn't give me money for the bills to be paid. I had thought about telling my parents about his behavior, but I could just hear already hear my mother's voice.  
"You made your bed, now lie in it."

Royce had came home two days after my late night visitors, and I knew not to approach where he was. I'd tried that once, and got an earful I didn't know he had in him. After overhearing a phone call that he took, I knew he was pissed about some mafia drugs and that the entire _McCarty_ family was looking for their shit.  
I wondered off and on if the men who were here were the 'McCarty' family. I could only assume they were. Noone had ever broken in before, and it was only too convenient for people to show up now, after hearing his conversation.  
The thoughts of who the men actually were, didn't curb the thoughts I had been thinking of the man with the backwards hat. And wouldn't tell anyone, ever, but even dreamed he came back around. I couldn't explain my fascination with him or the desire I felt to meet him again. But, I found myself looking for him in everyone I passed that week when I ran the weekly errands. Noone was quite as large. Noone had those piercing blue eyes. Noone had the voice that had just the brief hint of the irish accent I was listening for. Noone was him.

I heard the doorbell and quickly made my way to the front of the house.  
I wasn't expecting company but swung the door opened with a smile on my faceways. I came to a halt when no one was there, and felt my smile fade as I looked towards both sides of my house again, trying to see who rang it, and how they got away so fast. No one could get down my driveway that fast. Certainly, I would hear a vehicle or see a person.

I went to walk down the stairs and almost stepped on a large black envelope.

My body went on alert, and I wondered who had sent the package. Or was it to Royce? I knew better than to open those.

I took it back inside quickly and looked down, seeing my name written in strong block script across the front. **_Rosalie Monroe._** _  
_My daddy had a thing for Marilyn Monroe, and everyone knew it. My mother was so out of it after she had me that my father tried naming me Marilyn Monroe, but my Gramma talked him out of it. So I got Rosalie after her and Monroe after Marilyn. My hair was almost the same platinum color, but golden highlights, and I was curvy, not fat, but curvy. A solid size ten/twelve that I stayed at, no matter what. But, at five foot ten, I felt like that was okay, so I worked it. I'm sure I could stand to lose a few, but I wasn't about to go hungry for some man. I was comfortable in what I looked like.

I hurried and went to bathroom inside the craft room and turned the water on, just in case. I really wouldn't put it past Royce to put microphones in my space to make sure I wasn't telling his secret.

I tore open the large black envelope, and dumped out a small phone. It was one of those older flip phones that didn't have a color screen and you had to press the two three separate times to get the C. I looked back in the envelope, but no note.

Doing the only thing I knew to do, I powered it on.

It immediately started calling _Emmett._

 _"I'm glad to see you received my package, Mrs. King."_

 _"_ Who is this?" I asked the stranger that obviously knew me. I knew the strong sound of the voice, but in my confusion, I didn't put it together.

 _"Now, Tiger, my late night pistol lesson must not have had the impression I thought it did."_ It was him. I felt the butterflies take flight in my belly.

"Call me Rosalie, please. Why did you send me a cellphone, Emmett? You do know I can't keep this. My husband gets angry enough without me giving him any other reasons." I could have sworn his voice growled.

 _"I wanted to tell you myself. But first, tell me. Do you want out?"_ I rolled my eyes. Of course I did. Stupid men act like women can't even think for themselves.  
"For someone that called me stupid, you still don't know me too well. I've tried to leave, multiple times, but he either catches me or finds me. I'll never be free of this shit."  
" _You will be soon. I have my best men working to get your money back. I also have a lawyer on retainer. If you want away from him, Rosalie, I can arrange a room for as long as you may need."_ I could hear my own gasp in the small room, but doubt crept in.

"Why do you want to help me, Mr. Emmett? You must know who my husband is. I can't ask you to bring yourself in the spotlight that way. He's found me before."

 _"Emmett sounds much better than mister coming out of that mouth of yours. And yes, I know who your husband is. A dirty DEA Agent isn't going to get past my men. If you want out, there's a way."_

"What do you want in return? Certainly things you do don't come without a price." I asked, trying to hide my hesitance.

 _"Things_ I _do? Ha. Maybe you should talk to your husband about the things he does, before you criticize me. I'd like to think I'm a man of my word, no matter what business I help run. Your money will be back in an offshore account in three days. I will send you another envelope then. It will have all the information inside. If you would like my help getting away, then call me then. Just a thought though, Ms. King, without my help, what are you going to do when he finds that much money missing?"_

And the line went dead. I stood staring at it, not knowing what just happened. _Did he want to help me? Certainly he didn't go around rescuing just anyone...right?_ He called me Tiger again. I loved that he liked my combativeness. Even if he didn't, I didn't care. Could I trust him to give me a way out, though?

 **Okay everyone, dont forget to let me know... Please please please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN : I dont own these characters. Please let me know if you like this, love it, or want me to trash it.**

 _Three days later_

I had paced around my house for three long days. Emmett was right. Once the money was out of his accounts and into one of my own, Royce would know. I would have to leave and hide, or be protected. No, I couldn't let myself think of it that way. I couldn't count on Emmett to protect me, but he wanted to.  
A knock startled me, and I practically ran to the door. I swung it opened, only to see a large white man with dark sunglasses on, standing in front of me. Emmett was taller than me, even if I wore heels, I'm sure he would still be a little taller, but this man was _tall_ and _huge._ He had a huge scar down the left side of his face and could mean mug with the best of them.

Can I help you?" He handed me a package and stood there, silent. Something told me he wasn't leaving. So I stood there, opened the package, pulled out the paperwork, _$1.3 million_. Boy, Royce went through a lot of money. It started at three million, and with the interest rate I had, it should be close to four. I pulled out the phone, that I had secretly tucked in the underside of my bra, and turned it on. _Calling Emmett._  
" _I see you got my package."  
_ "You did it." I breathed out.

" _Don't go soft on me now, Tiger. We got to get you out of there. The man in front of you will take you to the room I have. Can you get out quickly?"_

"All my keepsakes are in storage. I can re-buy everything else." I answered instantly.

" _That a girl. Leave your phone and laptop there, along with any credit or debit cards. The man in front of you is Jasper. He's been my friend all my life. I trust him, you can too."_ I looked up and smiled gently. Jasper's stoic face remained. No smile. No nod to let me know he saw it. Nothing.

"Okay." I said, feeling relieved for the first time in years.

" _Got work to do."_ He was getting off the phone. Then I remembered something.

"Wait! Tell me what you were looking for here."

 _"Why?"_

"I'm trusting you. Please trust me." He growled lowly before telling me.

 _"Three kilos of cocaine."_ I took in a shocked breath _._ And then I got a dead end. He had hung up.

I looked up to Jasper, who was now staring at me.

"We're not good people, Rosalie, but we are honest about who we are. Your husband is worse than us, trust me. You gotta get out of here." The giant in front of my said, stoically.

"I know, but I know where he hides stuff. Follow me." I turned around, not waiting for him to catch up, running up the stairs and into the guest bedroom slash office with the bomb proof safe. Jasper and I were able to quickly scoot the desk over and I removed the vent cover that hid the safe in the floor. If you didn't know it wasn't suppose to be there, you wouldn't know. The only reason I knew was he left the door open one night, and the room is on the way to my bedroom. I didn't know what Royce was up to, but the next day when he went to work, I figured it out. It took a few minutes to figure out the combination, but soon figured out it was his parent's anniversary. He always made a huge deal about that date.  
Jasper watched intently as I typed in 12-01-19-76 and the safe popped open. I saw guns, money, jewelry, important papers, and a couple garbage bags wrapped around boxes.

"Is any of this Emmett's?" I asked Jasper who was standing behind me.

"The trash bags, and probably those files." I nodded, reached in, grabbed them and shut the safe back.

After everything was back together and in its rightful place, Jasper led me to the black on black Chevy Suburban, helped me in, and quickly jumped in and pulled away. I didn't even look back.

We were driving a good five to ten minutes, and I was watching the scenery out my window, when Jasper finally broke the silence.

"Emmett is my boy, Rosalie. I don't know what you said when you met him, but watching his back, going to bat for him, getting his shit back. No ones ever done that shit for him before." I saw his green eyes catch mine in the mirror.

"Well, he had my back when he got back the money that asshole took from me. Still though, he could have done just that. But no. He keeps helping. He didn't have to send you. He could of kept right on living his life and let me live in that shit." I met his eyes again.

"You haven't started crying yet. No fucking joke, I thought I'd have to deal with waterworks all fucking afternoon. You're stronger than you look." Was that admiration?

"Well, crying wouldn't really accomplish much, would it? I'm not a cryer, like at all. No one is gonna see me break. Breaking shows weakness. I'm about as fragile as a coal truck." I said on a shrug.

"You hold onto that, girl. Guard it with your life. Your husband isn't gonna just let you leave without a fight, especially not to the hands of . Then he's gonna know you took his shit. He'll come after all of us. You're safe, though. Just don't go anywhere without telling one of us, or us with you." I nodded, but he kept right on talking.  
"I'm serious. No heroic woman bullshit, where I have to risk my ass coming to get you. Not a big fan of bullet holes."

"Got it. No damsel in distress, crying on everyone's shoulder, you guys saving me, only to put myself back in danger. 10-fucking-4." Jasper smirked at me in the mirror.

"I definitely fucking see it now." I didn't know what he was saying, but his smirk disappeared and we pulled in at a hotel. He took the suburban straight to the underground garage, and parked, got out quickly, and came to my door.

asper let us into the hotel room, and put the drugs and files in the room safe. The room wasn't a room. The room was a suite. A large suite, because I didn't see a bed, but did see a large sectional couch, two recliners, that looked comfy enough to nap in, a bar with bar stools underneath, overlooking a kitchen with the basics, but a full fridge, and small stove. There was a door off to the left, that I assumed was a bedroom.  
It was almost like a one bedroom apartment.

Jasper went straight to the fridge and pulled out a beer, looking to me and offering with a tip. I quickly shook my head no, but he reached back in. I was fixing to tell him no again when he pulled out the bottle of water, quickly tossing it to me. I caught it midair, and followed him to the sectional.

When Emmett finally came in, Jasper and I were both watching SportsCenter. Or more importantly, he was watching, I was learning. MLB Playoffs. And apparently our team was the Chicago Cubs.

"You know the point of baseball, right?" He asked.

"Yep, just more of a hockey fan." Jasper just shook his head.

We both heard the door open and close. Jasper reached for his gun, but put it down when we heard Emmett's voice boom.

"Just get the fucking shipment. We're low and I don't want trash on the goddamn streets." I jumped as his voice boomed. A jump that didn't go unnoticed by Jasper.

When Emmett came in, and he saw me, I could feel the electricity. He was gorgeous. Dark auburn curly hair, stuck out around his ears under the fitted hat, that was again facing backwards. His eyes were a fierce green that probably had many or all ladies drooling. He was built, his muscles defined underneath his polo, that was currently tucked into his fading blue jeans. He was fucking hott! And he was staring at me.

A throat clearing brought us back from the stare-down and we both looked toward Jasper, a smile plastered to his face that I had never seen. His teeth were bright white against his dark skin.

"You're shit is in the safe." I looked back toward Emmett.

"What shit?"

"The shit, Rosalie over here got out of her husband's hidden safe. The same shit, coincidentally a man stole from one of your warehouses and you went looking for, at this pretty lady's house." I was watching Emmett's reaction. His eyes shot to mine, and stared, intently.  
Emmett turned quickly and went to the safe, opening it, and looking through the stuff inside. He shut it, stood up, and came at me.  
"Why the fuck did you do that?" His harsh tone shocked me. I actually assumed he would be rather thankful that I got it.  
"W-why? Because, that was the stuff you were looking for the night you so conveniently helped yourself into my home." I said aggravatedly, standing up and placing my hands on my hips, stepping toe to toe with him.  
"Home? That place wasn't a fucking home. That place was a dungeon. You think I wouldn't look into all your shit before I got you out of there. You may have found us in the office, but you didn't see us scope out the rest of your home. That house reeked of the museum. I bet my bank account that you didn't design that shit, it was his fucking mommy." Lord this boy had a temper. But, he was right. God, I didn't want to admit he was right.  
"Fine, when you so conveniently helped yourself into the house I slept at night. Better?" His tense jaw ticked.  
"You'll forget I got your ass out of that house you slept at night. No thank you required." Oh, this fucking man!  
"Well, if you would have given me a chance to actually say thank you before you jumped on me for getting your drugs back, that you broke into the house I slept in for, then I would have, but right this minute, I don't feel fucking happy you're in my face. So if you want to hear the words, thank you, thank you so much for getting me out of there. Now, can we go back to why you are fucking standing there in my face, when I got what you wanted." His face softened a little, but soon turned back hard.  
"I sure as fuck will. We got you out, and he had no fucking clue it was us. Then you go and take the shit that is ours, so he now knows where to look for you. So now, instead of him looking for you in the wrong places, he will have a fucking lead. On top of that, he will think we kidnapped you because he took our shit."  
I pondered that for a moment. He had a point. I lowered my tone and tried to seem genuine in my apology.  
"I'm sorry, Emmett. I didn't think of that." I hung my head. He did all of this to protect me, and I gave us away already.  
"That's not fair, Mc. I was there, and I didn't think of that. You told her what it was, she went straight it, and moved a fucking desk to get to it. I could have told her not to get it. She didn't even know what a kilo looked like. She had to ask me what was yours." His glare snapped to Jasper.  
"She's fucking risking her goddamned life, Jazz. Now, she's putting her ass on the line for us. We are suppose to be protecting her, man. What the fuck?" I let out a small sigh. All that fussing and yelling for him to say he didn't want to risk my safety.  
I walked in between the two large men. Jasper was definitely bigger than me, but only three or four inches. Emmett was still almost half a head taller than him. Both men looked down at me when I cleared my throat.  
"Okay. We made a stupid decision and I'm sorry. I take full responsibility. Don't go fighting with your bestie because you're pissed at me. Please." Both men were looking at me like I was crazy. I put my hands on my hips, getting pissed.  
"Bestie?" It was Jasper that asked. I looked up at him and he was fighting a smile.  
"Yes, bestie. You know, best friend, bff, besticle, bromance, bro code…" I felt an arm wrap around my middle, and wasn't going to stop to think how good it felt.  
"Alright, Tiger. None of those. We aren't ruining anything. You see I've got myself a temper. Jasper knows how big it is. This isn't the first time something got heated, and won't be the last. So, no more calling it a…-"  
"Besticle... No more of that one, for sure." I turned to Jasper and smiled.  
"Right." I murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN : Please let me know if you like this, love it, hate it... I don't own the characters, just the story.**

"Yes he can. I'm fine on the couch." I stated, shoving my hands down to my hips.  
"Fuck no. No man is sleeping in my bed other than me." He yells, walking closer. I didn't even know he lived here, but I wasn't giving in at this point. No way in hell I was going to back down. Emmett was being rude.  
"Well then I guess you can sleep there. It's _your_ bed." I smarted off back, throwing the pillow to the top of the couch.  
"God, do you ever shut the fuck up? Why can't you just accept this for what it is."  
We had been at this for twenty minutes. Ever since Jasper went to the closet inside the bathroom and pulled out sheets and a blanket. I assumed since there was only one bed, Jasper would be getting it for himself. So, being nice, I offered him the bed. He was much bigger than me, and he needed more space. Hence, the reason I offered.  
And that would be the point Emmett flew off the handle.  
"You're sleeping in the bed, Rosalie. End of discussion." That was Emmett.  
"Don't think just because you own this fancy schmancy hotel, that you can force me to do things your way. If I want to take the couch so Jasper can have the bed, I will." Emmett was getting pissed, and as much as I hated to admit it, it was a good look on him. He would take breaths, and mess with his hat. Then his forehead would start getting red, and his jaw would tick. Those blue eyes would get even bluer, and flare at me. If he wasn't getting pissed at every little thing I did, then I would probably be pissing him off just to see it.  
"Seriously, you could fight with a fucking door knob. Just accept the goddamn bed."

I took a deep breath, really tired of the fighting today. Today, I wanted a peaceful night where I could go to bed safe, without having to worry about whatever was going to happen tomorrow.  
"How about this...Give me a reason why you want me in the bedroom. Just a legit reason, and I'll go. I just really don't like to be ordered around by big guys who are obviously full of themselves so much, you probably stand in front of a mirror to jack off." Jasper seriously picked the wrong time to bust out laughing. Emmett turned his glare on him, then his look softened when he looked back to me. The smirk started around his lips, and butterflies started moving in my stomach.  
"If someone comes through that door, we need to get them first, before they get to you. If you are already out here, we both can't protect you. Happy now, Tiger?" He looked at me, ready for me to give in.

"Even though, I really like fighting with you, you make a good point. I'll see you boys in the morning." And I quickly turned, throwing my hair over my shoulder, and heading toward the bedroom.

-

I turned and glanced at the clock, 12:23am. And I couldn't sleep. I had been laying in Emmett's bed, surrounded by his scent, wearing his shirt and boxers, for forty five minutes. He had layed out a toothbrush and small tube of toothpaste. _He could be nice.  
_ I had gone over and over the events of the day. No matter how bad Emmett and I fought, I liked being around him. He was safe.

My door cracked open and I saw the light of the tv peek through. Emmett came in and I sat up.

"Sorry. I just need to get a change of clothes. I'll be out in a minute." I smiled at the soft voice he was using.

"You're fine. I got a shirt and boxers out of there. I didn't want to sleep in my only outfit." He visibly swallowed, then cleared his voice.

"Help yourself, kitten." I smiled and rolled my eyes, sitting up fully in the bed.

"Now, I'm kitten?"

"Yeah, now you're sweet and docile." His crooked smile got me. It made him even more handsome than he already was... And I was the one that put it there.

"Well, right now you're not an arrogant douche bag." At that I got the best sight I'd seen...ever. Emmett threw his head back and laughed deep. That laugh sent warm shivers through my body.

He stepped toward the bed casually, picked up my feet, and pushed them to where he could have a place to sit.  
"Sure, please, sit. Help yourself." He smirked.  
"You did help yourself to my shit."  
I smiled, then figured without an argument, now was a good time to actually talk.

"I haven't said it yet. Well, I did, but I really didn't mean it... but thank you for helping me." His smile fled, and sincerness took over his face.  
"You bet." He said after clearing his throat.

"Does your attorney come tomorrow?" I asked quietly.  
"Yep, that is what you want, right?" I nodded. "Then he will be here tomorrow, absolutely."  
"What do I tell him?" I asked hesitantly.  
"What all do you know?" He asked as his face went back to serious.  
"I know he's gay." Emmett looked shocked, instantly.  
"Then why the fuck did you marry him? Didn't you want to be fucking happy?" Seriously? Back to the asshole, again?  
"I don't owe you an explanation. So cool your fucking jets." His eyes flared, but he was quiet.  
"I don't really know. It was how I thought things were supposed to be, I guess. We dated for a while, but he never pushed for anything physical. His parents are super strict, and he said he was 'saving himself for marriage'." I added on an eyeroll. "My parents figured he was the best offer I was going to get with my looks, so my mom pushed it. I just didn't stop it." He looked almost lost in thought.

"So, how did you find out?"

"Ha! He brought his boy toy along on the honeymoon. That night I caught him. And at the time, Royce begged me to keep his secret. Then he started getting violent when I would ask where he had been or where he was going. He didn't even try to hide it. I tried to leave. That was a bad night." I thought back to the night he pulled a gun on me. He had made it a game, playing Russian Roulette with his pistol. He never hit me, but he sure as hell put the fear of him in me. I remember the spin of the barrel, then the click of the trigger, and being so thankful that it didn't go off. When Royce had let me go, he left for the night, and didn't come back for a week.

"What did that bastard do to you?" It was a growl, and I refocused on Emmett instead of the memory. His eyes were full of fury.  
"It doesn't matter anymore. I think he was more pissed that I didn't freak out and start crying more than anything. He always was just looking for a reaction. When I didn't give him one, he left." Emmett searched my eyes, looking back and forth between both of them.  
"Good girl. Showing defeat gives them what they want." I just nodded.  
"Sorry for getting in danger by getting the drugs. I didn't realize. I was just trying to help." I told him honestly.  
"We'll figure something else out. I over reacted."  
"You do that a lot." He rolled his eyes, but the smile was there.  
"Just get use to it, babe. I do it alot. I got a temper, can't pretend I don't. You just seem to know how to fight back." _Babe..._ Now that sounded good, especially coming to me from him.

"Sorry if you've never met a female to bicker with. Your life must be pretty boring. I'm not just going to get on my knees and do as I'm told." I said in a huff, knowing he must hate me being around to argue with.  
Emmett smiled and got a far off look on his face.  
"Met one person like that in my life, my momma. My brother, Edward, he isn't married, but my dad is. Momma doesn't care what my dad does or doesn't do, as long as he is the person she fell in love with. As far as I know, they've been in love for twenty-seven years. They bicker, it's never over anything important, but they do it, and I know my dad doesn't say it, but he loves every second."  
"My parents are definitely not like that. I'm pretty sure they hate each other. I'm the only child of only children. They were spoiled rotten, until my mother trapped my father into marrying him. Then my grandparents tried dealing out some tough love, by making them get married, then cutting them off financially. My inheritance was suppose to go to my mother, but since she never got her head out of her ass, it went to me. She's pretty much hated me since birth." Emmett looked lost in thought, and before I could figure out what it was for, I yawned, and he stood up.  
"Go to sleep, Pretty Girl. You got a big day ahead of you." I nodded and laid down, completely.  
It took a little bit to fall asleep, but when I did, I dreamed of a man that I argued with everyday, and enjoyed every second of it.

 **Chapter 4 is done, I hope everyone loves it. Leave me some love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN : Here's a short one for my one follower.**

 _The Next Morning_

As I walked out of the bedroom I noticed two things. One, Emmett without a hat, was seriously sexy. He had rich, dark, curly, reddish brown hair that curled everywhere. It was flatter on top, but I could just about bet it was because of his hat on all day. Two, he had a kitchen stocked by a woman, more than likely, his mother. Which only proved how much she loved her son.  
The kitchen was fully stocked and had crocheted pot holders. The kind my grandmother use to make.  
As I took out everything to make french toast, eggs, and bacon, I got into the zone. I wasn't going to toot my own horn to the guys, but I could cook. And when I say I can cook, I mean I can _cook_. My Gramma taught me, and she was originally from the deep south. She never had a cook, and still cooked for Pop until the day he passed away, a week before she did.

I heard a grumble from behind me, and turned to see Jasper sitting at the kitchen counter.  
"OJ or coffee?" I asked in a hushed voice, not wanting to wake Emmett.  
"Orange juice. I'm guessing you don't drink coffee either, cause you didn't even notice. Mc don't own a coffee pot." I looked around and didn't see one.  
"Why do you call Emmett, Mick?" I quickly got the orange juice and set it back down on the counter.  
"His last name. McCarty. In school we played football, the coach always called us by our last names. McCarty seems like a mouthful. Somehow the coach shortened it to Mc. Guess it just stuck."  
I thought on Emmett playing football as I finished the first round of french toast, made Jasper's plate, then passed it across the counter, along with the butter and syrup.  
Jasper looked at the plate, then back at me, then back at the plate, and finally back to me.  
"You made this?" He asked hesitant, eyeing me suspiciously.  
"Do you like it?" I questioned back as he took a bite.  
"Fuck yeah."  
"Then, yep. I made it." Jasper laughed and kept shovelling food in.

"What would you have said if I didn't like it?"  
"Room Service." I said on a shrug.  
"If Mc doesn't marry you, Rosalie King, then I am. Even if you protest, I don't give a shit. I'll find some internet officiant, pay him some obscene amount of money, you don't get a choice." I stood stalk still, not knowing what he meant by that.  
"Rosalie doesn't get a choice in what?" Emmett was sitting up and as I looked up, the only thing I could see was his head.  
"Marrying me."  
" _What the fuck?"_ I looked to Jasper and he just shrugged, then piled more in. I turned and started the french toast for Emmett and myself.

"Emmett, ours is done." I said loudly, and watched as he made his way to the bar.  
"I'm hurt, Rosalie. You didn't want to eat with me?" Jasper asked from his perch.  
"Whoever cooks eats last. Emmett wasn't up yet, so I waited. If he would have woke up when I was eating, I would have had to stop to make his. Then my food would have been cold." I explained, but it was met by silence.  
I quickly plated both my plate and Emmett's, placing his plate in front of the stool he was sitting on, poured the syrup on mine, then made my way to the dining room table, overlooking downtown. I took a first bite, and closed my eyes, savoring it. It was perfect, like always.  
As I opened my eyes and looked out the window, I thought about what my future held. I had no job, no prospects, I had my Cosmetology degree, and thought back to my dream of opening a salon, but quickly thought better of it. Royce wouldn't let me live in peace, he never would.  
A plate was sat down across from mine, and I looked up to Emmett, then back to the bar stool. Jasper was gone, but I heard the shower kick on. I looked back to Emmett.  
"You don't eat alone. We can let our food get warm instead of screaming hot. We are all here, we all eat together." He said before piling more food in his mouth. I looked at him like he was crazy, and I knew he could tell. He dropped his fork and it clattered against his plate, making me jump.  
"Your breakfast is kickass, kitten." Emmett said, smiling at me. I smiled back, but no words were needed.

 **Dont forget to leave a comment**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I really hope everyone likes this story so far. Please leave a review, let me know what your thoughts on this story are. I really like reviews.**

 _ **Rosalie**_

I was nervous. More than nervous, I was worried. I hated being worried.  
The lawyer, Emmett's lawyer, a man named Ax, who was a gorgeous man, but so not my type. My type was Emmett, completely Emmett, and I didn't know how I was going to get over this very wonderful crush I had going on.  
I thought back to the reason I was worried, which had nothing to do with my soon to be _ex_ husband getting the divorce papers we had filled out before Ax left. The judge had to sign them, then they were being delivered to Royce.

No, I was worried about Emmett. He still wasn't back and now I wondered if I could have handled the situation any differently. I thought back over the entire conversation. Everything had gone fine, until Ax decided to do something ridiculous. And, it was ridiculous. It was ridiculous because apparently attorney/client privilege went to a zone I didn't know existed between attorney and client.  
 _  
"He will get the papers before the end of the day. My men know where he is right now." Ax told me as he was loading everything back in his briefcase.  
_ " _Can you catch him at his boyfriend's apartment, hotel, house, whatever? Let him come out and pow 'You've been served, biotch.'" Jasper busted out laughing, and I saw Emmett's smirk and head shake, from their perch at the bar. Ax grinned then pulled a card out of his pocket.  
"I think we can manage that. You want to go out, once all this has settled, here is my card. Before then, you want to talk, give me a call. My personal number is on the back." Ax stated, handing me his card. I looked at it shocked. I'd never been hit on so bluntly before. I took it, not knowing what to do. I didn't want to be rude, and not except. So I took it, and apparently this was the wrong thing to do.  
_" _What the fuck are you doing, Ax?" Emmett voice thundered from the bar. I looked over and saw him on his way to us with a pissed off look on his face.  
_ " _Don't 'what the fuck' me, Emmett. I'm splitting my time between here and Nashville. She's sleeping in your fucking bed. I had to get in my shot when I could. I got men, she'd be protected with me, just like with you. Probably safer, in Nashville, where there is no Royce-fucking-King." They were seriously going to fight about this… I didn't know why Emmett was pissed, but them both just deciding whatever plan they had without any consideration for me? I looked toward Emmett. He was staring daggers at Ax, and I still wasn't sure why.  
_ " _Um, that 'she' is sitting right here. I don't know what the issue is, but his sexual preference aside, I currently have a husband that is a DEA-dirty cop. I stole drugs from his safe. I'm divorcing his ass. He no longer has any money, and he probably knows where I am at. We need to tackle one battle at a time." I looked toward Ax. "Ax, thank you for the offer. If I ever get out from under this huge load, I wouldn't mind a nice dinner and a decent conversation." That was again perhaps the wrong thing to say. Emmett glared at me and when I looked his way, he shot up and walked to the door, slamming it on the way out. Now I was even more confused._

 _I looked toward cautiously to the bar where Jasper was seated.  
"Don't worry, he'll come back once he's cooled off. When he does, maybe cut him some slack. He's dealing with shit that he just isn't getting right now." Jasper said, as he got up to walk over to the table we were seated at. Then his gaze switched to Ax. "Probably be good if you weren't here for that." Ax got the message, and he shut his briefcase.  
_" _I'll see you soon, Rosalie." And he walked out the same door Emmett had exited previously._

So here I was, nervous and worried. I didn't want to fight with Emmett, this time. No matter how much I enjoyed fighting with him, I didn't like him walking out. He didn't fight, argue, or cuss. He was pissed and he left. I enjoyed the Emmett that fought and argued with me much more. I looked over to Jasper who was watching SportsCenter again.  
"You gonna give me any hints on why he's pissed?" I asked as I drew my legs up underneath me. He huffed, but turned to me.  
"Okay, look. Emmett loves women. Women that are skin and bones and don't talk back. He's been unhappy for years. His dad is a fucking king pen, literally. But, Mc is the prince. He's learned all the shit he needs to learn, now he runs everything, but daddy still has him under his thumb. Now, I got drugs stole on my watch, Emmett's drugs. So, his daddy had to step in and help out. Enter you. Now, Emmett may pretend he likes skin and bones and a bitch who only opens her mouth to suck his dick, but then he saw you. I was outside, but heard it all. You, looking like you do, all fucking woman, not afraid to pull a gun on his ass and stand up to him, a man takes notice." I didn't know where this was going, but Jasper didn't stop.  
"And he fucking noticed. Now, he puts his ass on the line to get your money, get you out, and keep you in his house, but biding his time. Biding his time for you, to see you through the shit you're going through, so he can figure out what it is about you that draws him in. Eventually, so he can work his way in you. No matter how much he argues and you argue back, he fucking loves it. Just like his daddy _."_ _Just like his daddy._ Jasper kept talking, but I was back to where I was last night. Sitting across from him, sharing. ' _Met one person like that in my life, my momma'_ and 'T _hey bicker, it's never over anything important, but they do it, and I know my dad doesn't say it, but he loves every second'._  
I didn't have too much time to think it over, or to hear the rest of what Jasper was saying, because in strode Emmett. I looked back, and saw he was still pissed. I could tell from across the room. He walked straight to his bedroom and slammed the door. _Great._  
"Should I…?" I motioned my head toward the door Emmett had just slammed. Jasper just shrugged. I decided to chicken out and watch SportsCenter.

As it got later, we still hadn't seen Emmett. I started getting hungry and decided, after looking through the fridge and freezer, we were having fajitas. I got everything out and started slicing, dicing, and sauteing. When dinner was ready, I plated everything, and took it to the table. Jasper came over and sat down, digging in immediately.  
I knocked on the door lightly, but didn't hear an answer, so I entered. The sight before me, made me smile. Emmett had his hat off and laying on the opposite side of the bed, which was where I slept the night before. My pillow was under his arm and he was curled into it. Two guns were sitting on the nightstand, along with a bottle of water. He was shirtless, and from what I could see, he worked out, religiously.  
I sat down gently next to him, and whispered.  
" _Emmett…"_  
"What?" He grumbled.  
"I made dinner. Come eat." I said quietly.  
"Eat without me." He barked.  
"Nope, learned my lesson this morning. We eat together." His head lifted up and his blue eyes met mine.  
"Babe…I'm not there, you eat without me." I shook my head at him.  
"Well, you are here, but even if you're not... You better hope you are always home for dinner, or else I'm going to starve." His eyes got this far away look. I didn't know what he was thinking of, but it looked like I good thought.  
"Come on, kitten. Let's eat."

Dinner was good. No, it was great, and I didn't mean the food. We all ate, there was no arguing, no fighting, and we added in laughter.  
"Alright, we need someone to get me some clothes. As much as I enjoy wearing the same thong for two days in a row, I think this one is dirty. Washing it in the sink last night isn't cutting it." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes.  
"You looked fine in my clothes last night." Emmett said on a shrug.  
"Right, so I don't need pajamas, but I do need clothes for during the day."  
"You can go naked, we can start a nudist suite." I looked toward Jasper.  
"Uh, no. I'm no super model. I have jiggle in places, no one wants jiggle. I need clothes to keep it contained." Both Jasper and Emmett busted out laughing. I didn't find anything funny, so I crossed my arms and waited for them to stop. When it finally died down, Emmett looked at me, then decided I needed an explanation.  
"Kitten, you take off your clothes, I don't think there would be much to complain about." I shook my head.  
"Well, the first time I'm fully naked in front of a man, I would like it to be someone I'm in a relationship with." Emmett froze solid, but Jasper didn't notice. Jasper started laughing.  
"How old are you?" The question caught me off guard, so I had to think.  
"Uh. Twenty-four."  
"Someone has seen you naked. You're getting divorced, remember." Jasper said through his laughter. Now this was embarrassing.  
"Well, no. We dated for about a year, and we've been married about four. That puts me around nineteen. I didn't want to be a teen mom, so I figured the only way to do that was to not have sex. After so long, I mean, I know I'm not butt ugly, but after so long I just kind of grew accustomed to it. I use to think I was just not desirable to men in general, but then I found out his preference, so now I know it's not just me." I shrugged.

Jasper noticed the intense silence coming from Emmett, which made me more embarrassed.

I cleared my throat, gungho on breaking the silence, but Jasper beat me to it.

"I can respect that. Hell, that's fucking hott. Wait it out. Wait til you know you're gonna marry his ass. Fuck, hold out on whoever gets his hands on you. Just the thought-"

"Don't fucking think it." Emmett growled. I shot him a glance. His fists were clenched, but he didn't look mad. Just the same intense look as always.

"10-4, Mc. Rosalie does make a fine point though. She does need to change them stanky ass panties. I know I change mine once a day, he'll sometimes twice." I smirked and felt the heat come off me.  
"Awe Jazzy... I didn't know you wore panties..." I said on a laugh, only to see him smirk then shoot me the bird.

"I guess you're right, man. I guess that's that whiff I get every now and then. When was the last time you washed, kitten?" I rolled my eyes, but laughed just the same... And for the first time, I noticed, it felt good to laugh.

"Ha ha, very funny. If you boys didn't stay in there so long, I might get a chance to shave my underarms. What is it that you do in there?" I looked toward Jasper.  
"Now, Ms. King… Are you trying to embarrass me?"  
"I didn't think that was possible. But, by the way, I'll officially be Rosalie Marilyn Hale soon so no need for the King name."  
"Well, if you keep up with the way you're cooking, I'm hoping to change that last name to Whitlock." I just rolled my eyes.  
"Alright, I think it's time for fucking bed. I got the dishes, Rosie. You just go get your shower." Emmett interrupted out banter. Jasper smirked his way, but didn't reply.  
"Rosie?" I asked as I looked toward Emmett.  
"It's better than that mouthful you got going on..." I busted out laughing as I got up and walked toward the bedroom.  
"That's what she said..." I laughed as I shut the bedroom door behind me.

 **So what does everyone think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: What does everyone think so far? I don't own these characters, just the story.**

I figured out quick that last night's dinner broke the ice. After all of us sitting and having breakfast together this morning, Emmett sat down a laptop in front of me.

"Buy the shit you want. Get it sent to this address. Overnight it." He ordered, sliding his ID and credit card toward me.

I looked at the table, then back to him, then back to the table.  
"No please required, Boss. I loved being ordered around." I smirked up at him, but he ignored me.

I hated charity. Despised it. But, I needed clothes, and I knew how to shop cheap. I was determined to shop as cheap as possible.

"Get something to wear to court too. Shoes, underwear, clothes, and whatever the fuck else you need. Talked to Ma, she said to text her a list of anything you need from the salon. She'll pick that shit up this morning. She sells some kind of makeup shit, she'll bring over that at lunch." He slid his phone over to me.

I looked at the phone shocked. No, shocked would be an understatement. I was flabbergasted. I never touched Royce's phone. Any of them. I knew better, even while we were dating. He had always checked mine to see who I was talking to and texting with, but I knew better than to even breathe near his.  
"You alright, Rosalie?" I shot my eyes up to his when his voice broke my stare. I quickly cleared my throat before answering.  
"Y-you want me to use your phone?"  
"Uh, yeah. How else are you going to text my ma?"  
"Right…"  
"You ever use one like this before?" I looked at him like he was nuts.  
"It's an IPhone, not rocket science." Emmett just smirked and shook his head.  
"Right, well I'll let you get to it. I got shit to do, so get a text to her first."

I quickly texted his mother that all I really needed was bobby pins, hair ties, a round brush, and a basic curling iron. Then amended and added deodorant and razors. The guys really hadn't seen me in anything but yoga pants and a tee shirt, with my hair up, and minimal make up. So, real clothes, and my hair fixed would be a nice change.  
I got the basics with clothes, because I knew I didn't want to spend too much. I still ended up spending almost four hundred dollars, but did get a basic black dress and black heels for court. I could always wear that again.  
Buying things felt weird. I wasn't really use to buying anything for myself that weren't necessities. I saved everything I could, just in case I wasn't given enough money for the bills.  
I made sure to print out all the receipts and place them on top of the computer when I was finished, so Emmett could see, just incase he needed them.

A knock at the door made me jump up nervous.  
"Bedroom. Closet. Now." Jasper demanded and reached for his gun. I got up quickly and ran to the bedroom closet. My heart was pumping strongly, and I closed my eyes to calm myself down. It was only a couple minutes before Jasper hollered.  
"We're good, Rosalie. Come on out." I let out the breath I was holding and stepped out, meeting the light blue eyes of a woman who could only be Emmett's mother.  
"Well, hello." The woman, dressed in a matching pants suit and perfect hair, with a warm smile on her face, looked across at me. _Emmett's mother._  
"Hi. I'm Rosalie." I said, reaching my hand across to her.  
"Oh dear, I'm Esme Cullen-McCarty. No need for handshakes. I'm a hugger." Before I could lower my hand, she had wrapped her warm arms around me. And this was how a mother should hug. I was shocked at first, but quickly caught up and wrapped my arms around her shoulders, hugging back.  
I couldn't remember the last hug my mother had given me. Not since my wedding, and that was just a 'well-done' pat on the back, along with a tip.  
" _Before you go and get pregnant, you need to remember your size. You'll never get it off if you don't lose before hand."  
_ Esme gave me a squeeze before letting go.

"You are just gorgeous, darling. My Emmett said you were beautiful, but that didn't do you justice. I brought the things you asked for, and a couple more things, along with some makeup. I just didn't know what you needed." Before I could say anything, she started again.  
"I also brought some jeggings, I just love those, a blouse, and a pack of underwear. I wasn't sure exactly what sizes you were, but my son took a guess. I wasn't about to let him pick a bra size, so I stuck with the basics."  
"Thank you. I really need clean clothes. I'm starting to feel gross."  
"Then you go ahead and get redressed, and I'll make us some lunch." She said, motioning toward the bed. I looked over, seeing the bags, I smiled.  
"Okay. I made chicken ceasar salad. It's in the fridge."  
"Alright dear. I'll get it plated up."  
Esme was almost to the door when I stopped her. She turned back and looked at me, waiting.  
"Thank you for this."  
"Anytime, sweet girl." And she was gone.

Okay, so Esme Cullen-McCarty, knew how to pick out seriously cute clothes. The jeggings were cute, dark stretchy denim that fit perfectly. And the top, was cream, flowy and see through with a loose tank top underneath. It was long enough, and covered part way down my butt, and looked perfect with jeggings. Simple and classy. Thank goodness she got full bottom panties. That sweet lady purchasing a thong would have been awkward. At the bottom of the bag was a pair of simple ballet flats that matched the cream of the shirt.  
I got dressed and curled my hair with the curling iron she left, and soon I looked like a better version of my normal self. A little bit of makeup and I'd be set.

As I walked out and I saw Esme seated at the table, looking over the receipts I left for Emmett. She put the papers down and looked up at me.  
"Perfect, I'm so glad they fit. They look wonderful on you. And your hair, it looks perfect." I smiled and looked around the room.  
"Jasper is out in the hall. I figured you needed some girl-time."  
"The guys are pretty great. Minus a few tempers." I said, smiling at her as I took a seat across from her.  
"That's Emmett for you. Just like my Carlisle. He has his father's temper for sure. His bark is worse than his bite though. It's him being quiet that you have to look out for. But, I hear you have quite a temper as well as a smart mouth." I laughed, and continued smiling.  
"I really hate being bossed around, and no offense, but you have a rather bossy son." Then it was her turn to laugh.  
"You haven't met Edward yet. Emmett is my oldest, he will eventually have to take over, but Edward is different. Edward is quiet, but playful. If there is one thing I could ever go back and do differently, it would be that. I would want Emmett to have a chance to be a child, and have fun, instead of seriousness all the time. My husband is wonderful, and I will love him until my dying breath, but he's too serious, especially with Emmett."  
"What about your parents? How are they?" Esme asked. I sat silently for a moment.  
"Um. Well, they are your average trust fund kids, I suppose. They were both only children. The only grandparents I've ever known are my mother's parents, and they worked hard all their lives, providing the best for their daughter. When my mother got pregnant out of wedlock, they made her keep me, do the right thing. She's never changed though. She is still the spoiled child. She's always on me, about everything. My hair, my weight, my bad mouth… It's a never ending cycle. My father isn't bad, I guess. He just doesn't stand up to her. With Royce, my soon to be ex husband, he was a way out. A too convenient way out. I was young, and stupid. If I could just -..."  
"Don't." She cut me off quickly.  
"Every decision leads you to another decision. It was a moment you learned from. Plus, it lead you here. You learned how to take up for yourself, and pull a gun from what my Carly tells me." I smiled, looking down at my salad.  
"Yes, about that… I'm sor-"  
"Nuh uh, no way. You did the right thing. Plus I hear you went up against Emmett too. I bet he's all tied in knots." I smiled.  
"He does fight with me on _everything._ "  
"That's half the fun, dear." She laughed with a twinkle in her eye as she picked up her fork and started on her salad.

"Now, I don't think you need much makeup, just the basics, because honestly dear, you are gorgeous." That is what Emmett's mother told me before she sat me down and started on my makeup.  
"Did you go to college, dear?"  
"No ma'am. I went to a trade school for Cosmetology. I want to run a salon, one day. I have the money, I just have to start it. Maybe when all this is over, I can do some small business classes." A pained looked came across her face.  
"Are you ready for that? Do you know how this is going to end?" I looked at her, confused by her question. I honestly hadn't thought about it. But, it would end. I knew Royce wasn't going to let me go easily. It was going to be a fight. It was going to be bad.  
Before I could answer, the door opened. I turned toward it and saw Jasper smile our way.  
"Dang girl. He didn't know what to do before. Now he's really going to be in trouble. Head's up, ladies. He's coming, and he's pissed."  
"Oh, dear." Esme said and started cleaning up the table.

 **What do you think Emmett is going to be pissed about now?**


	8. Chapter 8

AN : Okay, here is the fixed version of Chapter 8 - Sorry about that, I don't know what happened.

When Emmett came in, the door slammed. No matter his mood I was happy he was back. He boomed into the kitchen where I was, grabbed my arm, pulled me to the bedroom, and slammed the door. And there went my happy mood.  
"Are you done manhandling me?" I asked, crossing my arms against my chest. He completely ignored me.  
"Are you pregnant?" I looked at Emmett in shock.  
"Tell me you are fucking joking."  
"Answer the damn question." Emmett demanded loudly.  
"Were you here for the conversation last night? I told you both I've never slept with him. I can't be pregnant if I didn't have sex with him." I informed him, my voice growing louder.  
"That fucking husband of yours with some doctor is on the goddamn news, saying someone has kidnapped his pregnant fucking wife and forced her to file for divorce. I didn't even see it. My father called, fucking pissed, because apparently I kidnapped a pregnant woman, and became involved in a domestic dispute." Emmett took his hat off and threw it across the room as hard as he could. His eyes were fierce and it was the first time that I could see the future head of the mob in him. This wasn't our normal arguing, this felt different. It felt wrong.

"Well it's not true." I said while lowering my voice.

"It better not be fucking true, Rosalie. I swear to Christ if it's true, I'll take you back to that fucking house and leave you there. I don't need some fatassed pregnant bitch fucking up my life."  
Ouch, that hurt.  
"I closed my eyes and took a deep breath."  
"You like calling me a bitch? You better have fucking enjoyed it, because it's the last fucking time that word will come out of your mouth directed at me." I took a breath to calm down, then started again.  
"Even if I was fucking him, which I wasn't, I have a birth control implant. I still wouldn't be fucking pregnant." I said, shoving my arm in his face.  
I grabbed his hand and pushed it against my bicep, letting him feel the tubes.

"I don't feel shit." His tone changed. Emmett was realising I wasn't lying, but didn't want to admit he was wrong.  
"You know being a dick, doesn't make yours any bigger. Just admit when your fucking wrong." I said, and embarrassment came in, knowing his mother could hear us.  
"There's no way you can be pregnant?" Emmett asked in a calmer tone, but still loud.  
"Where is your fucking off button? You obviously don't give a shit about my answer." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Look. I just have to know. My dad is on my ass about putting my mother in danger. I've been yelled at, a gun pulled on me, cussed out, and then this. A large part of me knows you aren't a liar. But, I have to know." He was calming down quicker than I expected.  
"Em, stop... I can imagine what the news made it sound like. I'm sure my parents were there adding to it. There is literally a one million percent chance I'm not pregnant. I've never even been in the position I could get pregnant by accident. I'm a virgin and on birth control. Royce is gay. That's a 100% chance times a 100% chance times a 100% chance."  
"Alright. Fuck. I'm sorry I called you a bitch." He said in a remorsful tone.  
"If this is over, I could use a few minutes alone. You go ahead and go visit with your mom." I blew off his apology. Emmett gave me a funny look.  
"No, you go. They just heard everything. They heard us pissed like that. That's embarrassing. Our bickering and arguing isn't, but both of us that angry. Plus, you calling me a fatassed pregnant bitch. I'm sure they think I'm horrible and using you. Obviously, you didn't even believe me. Please, just go without me."  
"That was me being pissed. I said something out of line, Rosalie. It won't happen again. They know I have a temper." His tone was killing me. He was being nice, now? Why couldn't he have just asked me, instead of demanding like that? I started to tear up. I never cry, ever. The embarrassment just kept getting worse and worse, though. They were still in there, listening and judging.  
"Please. Just go, Emmett. Shitty thing is, I like bickering with you. What just happened... That was not okay." When he still didn't budge, I yelled.  
"Go!" I was getting closer and closer to tears.

Crying shows weakness!

Crying shows weakness!  
I closed my eyes and laid down on the bed, rolling away from the door and away from his piercing eyes.  
I heard the door shut, and closed my eyes tightly, willing my tears to stay away. I couldn't cry. I couldn't be upset. I needed to be pissed. Anger is what I needed. I needed to direct any anger I had at Royce.  
A knock at the door startled me.  
"Come in." I said, sitting up. Esme poked her head around the door.  
"That was a rough fight. Are you okay?" Tears came to my eyes, and the lump in my throat was getting larger.  
"How can you even look at me? You heard the awful things we were saying. Your husband hates me." I said getting more worked up.  
"Rosalie, you may not know this, but the boys and I, we've talked at lengths about you. We all went over all of the intel before you ever got the first disposable phone. I heard all about you going up against Emmett that first night. I heard about you pulling that gun. I heard how pretty you were, multiple times, by all four of them. I've heard about the ridiculous things you two can argue about. And, finally, I heard tonight first hand. I didn't raise him to call anyone that type of name, and he knows I'm pissed about it. I just wanted you to know, I loved meeting you today. You are stronger than any woman I have ever known. And, I'm sorry. You should not feel the least bit embarrassed about any of that. I should, wait, no I shouldn't. He's a grown man. He knew better than to say those things." She leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.  
"I'll bring your things by as soon as they come in."  
"Thank you for today. I really enjoyed it." I said, hugging her close.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN : I'm glad you are liking this. If you have any ideas for the future, shoot me a message and I'll be happy to try to incorporate this.**

As I opened the door and walked through the kitchen both guys looked up at me. Jasper looked like he wanted to come hug me, and Emmett looked like he had been lectured by both his mom and Jasper. I'm sure he felt like shit, and part of me wanted him to. But, the bigger part of me didn't want him to be upset. And, I think he had probably been punished enough. I gave them both a half smile and turned walked toward the fridge, quickly laying out steak and vegetables to cook.  
"I can order out. You don't need to cook for us." Emmett said, getting up and walking toward me.  
"I actually love to cook, Em. It's peaceful. It calms me down. I'm pretty good at baking too." He cleared his throat a couple times before deciding on something to say. I looked up at him and waited. He started to step toward me, then decided better of it and spoke instead.  
"I can help. I have a grill on the balcony." I knew he was trying to be nice. So, I smiled up at him.  
"That would be great. You can go start that. I'll be done seasoning them in a minute." I said, flipping the steak in front of me. He just nodded, turned, and walked out to the balcony.

"You okay there, princess?" I smiled up at Jasper.  
"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a lot on my mind."  
"Yeah, that was pretty intense..." I closed my eyes and looked down.  
"Did you hear it all?" I asked as I looked back up at him. A grim line appeared on his face as he nodded.  
"Don't think too much. I saw the press conference with your ex. It's pathetic."  
"Oh yeah? You want to bring it up on Emmett's laptop so I can see?" I asked, trying to break the tension.

" _My name is Sergeant Royce King III of the Drug Enforcement Unit, based here in BalRoyceore, Maryland. My wife, Rosalie Marilyn King, was taken from our home outside of Washington D.C. sometime between yesterday morning after I left for work, and last night before I got home. At this time, we are following one main lead. Her doctor is standing to my right. He came forward with news last night to let me know we are going to be parents. After trying for a couple years, and doing rounds of fertility medicine, we are finally going to have a baby.  
This morning at eight a.m, I received divorce papers. Many of you are probably thinking right now, that my wife left me. The problem is, she left everything. Her phone, her purse, her car, her keys, her wallet, her money, everything. And don't forget, we have tried for this baby for a couple years.  
The people who kidnapped her, please, let her call me. Let me know she is okay, that my baby is okay." Royce paused to wipe the tears off his face and collect himself.  
"We are humble people with nice things, so we don't have a lot of money, but we do have some. I'll give you everything I have. Just please, give me_ _back my wife and child.  
If any of you know her, you know she's about as sweet as her grandmother's pie. She gives, and she never asks for anything in return. Don't take someone that precious from this world. Let her light shine bright.  
And Rosalie, Baby, if you are watching. You keep fighting. I'm coming for you. Stay strong for that little one in your tummy."_

"Uh!" I shivered after it finally ended. That son of a bitch. How dare someone pretend for one second I would ever have a child with his dumb fucking ass.  
"Apparently we took you yesterday." I looked over to Jasper and smiled.  
"I want to do a press conference too." I said as I smiled over at Jasper, an idea already coming to my mind.  
"I don't know if that's the best idea." He said, looking down at me.  
"What's not a good idea?" Emmett asked coming through the balcony door.  
"We just watched the idiot's press conference. I want to do one."  
"He misses you and can't wait for you to have his babies." I rolled my eyes and took a swing at Jasper, hitting him in the shoulder.  
"Shut the hell up. He doesn't even know what day I came up missing. And, unborn child? Fertility clinics? He's the reason that shampoo bottles come with directions." Both men busted out laughing. I looked toward the door to see Emmett actually full out laughing. It looked good on him and made me smile. I didn't want us to hang onto the words he said earlier. We were both angry.  
"I don't think you should do a press conference though, we could just call the hotline and be just as effective." I looked over to Emmett.  
"They would know where we were if we did that."  
"Not if we booked a room under your name here. When the subpoenaed the hotel, they would give them that room. Then just leave a note, being your normal, smart assed, self." I rolled my eyes, but thought it over. I smiled as I got an idea.  
"Do you think we could get Ax to send us those photos of him with whoever his boy is this week?" Emmett smirked.  
"Yes ma'am." And I had a new plan.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN : It was pointed out that I've made a couple errors. I'm very sorry. Like I said before, I will try better. The characters originally had different names and Emmett's eyes were originally green.  
These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers. The story is my own.**

Laying on the bed in Emmett's room, I thought over our plan. We were geniuses. At least I felt that way.  
Emmett had called down and booked a room under my maiden name. If they couldn't figure that out, they shouldn't have a badge. It would at least make it look like I was trying to hide. It would make me look like the idiot, but I didn't care. Emmett had gone down and got the key, then I wrote out the letter. Short and sweet was how I wanted it.  
 _Royce,  
Stop looking.  
These photos say it all.  
I want a divorce.  
Axe Sheppard is my attorney.  
-Rosalie  
_Emmett and Jasper decided it would be best to print each photo ten times. Then tape them on the walls of the room. I didn't want to let out Royce's secret, but I wanted him to leave me alone, and this was the only way.

I looked at the door as I heard the knock, and Emmett poked his head around.  
"Do you mind if I sit?" He asked, walking my way. I nodded and scooted over.  
Emmett sat there quietly for a few minute, like he didn't know what to say. Finally he looked up and directly into my eyes. I always got lost in his eyes. I could look at them for days, and I wanted to, but at this point, he barely tolerated me.  
"About earlier, Rosalie.-" He started, but I interrupted.  
"Don't-"  
"No, let me finish. I was pissed, and you didn't deserve that. It's no excuse, but I had a shit day. If I could take it back, I would."  
"Well, you're forgiven. If anything, it was a blow to my ego." Emmett looked at me shocked.  
"Why would it be a blow to your ego?" I rolled my eyes back at him.  
"Em, most girls don't like knowing a hott guy thinks they're fat." He shut his eyes tightly. Then opened them, and you could see the truth in what he was about to say.  
"Babe, you're not fat. Just like what you said about my dick. It doesn't need to get any bigger. That was good though. It made me stop and think." I cracked a grin.

"Now I can rest easy knowing said smart ass doesn't think I have a fat ass."

"There you go putting words in my mouth. I said you weren't fat. I never said you didn't have a fat ass. Don't worry though, you work it." I blushed as he winked and looked down.

"Are you flirting with me?" I asked as I met his eyes again.

"If I am?" He said, his tone turning serious.

"As long as it stays at flirting until I'm happily divorced." I said and winked.  
"Happily divorced…" Emmett asked as his body laughed.  
"Definitely." I said, smiling.

Emmett and I sat in silence for a few minutes.  
"Do you lose your temper like that a lot?" His face turned serious, and he picked up my hand.  
"Look, I'm a mean SOB. I lose my temper a lot, and I can't promise to never lose my temper again. But I can promise, I'll never treat you like that again. I didn't like seeing you that way."  
"What way?" I asked, curious.  
"Defeated…" I squeezed his hand, making him look up at me.  
"I have to admit, that fight wasn't any fun." Emmett smirked.  
"Yeah, you really know how to push buttons, but gotta admit, it's refreshing not knowing what's gonna come through that mouth of yours." I laughed.  
"I think your ass gets jealous of all the shit that comes out of yours. Most of the crap you say, I'd laugh if it wasn't directed at me."

"You don't enjoy it? Even a little?" He asked, and I'd never heard him sound insecure before.  
"I didn't say that." I said smiling, then continued.

"Why did you leave mad when Ax was here?" Emmett shook his head.  
"You gonna go out with him?" I just shook my head back at him.  
"What was I supposed to say?"  
"Uh, how about no… Ax is an asshole. I don't think he knows what he wants. He's my cousin, but doesn't want in the family business because it's illegal, but he's a criminal attorney. He thinks he's so fucking righteous, and flaunts all his accomplishments. What he doesn't get is I don't want that life. You would be just one more thing to have on me in his mind."  
"Well, now that I've figured out what I really like, I can honestly say, he's not my type." I said as I smiled over at him.  
"What is your type?" Emmett asked, playing with my fingers.  
"Well, I've figured out, I'm pretty fond of arguing and having someone argue back. I wasn't allowed to cuss or argue with my family or Royce. Now, it's kinda fun to have a stupid argument over who gets the bed." He rolled his eyes.  
"Well, you needed to be in here." I rolled mine back at him.  
"You needed to explain."  
"You needed to just listen to me. I'm not use to having someone challenge whatever I say. I'm the boss. People obey, or they are taught to obey." His tone turned aggravated.  
"Well, last I checked, I'm not on your payroll. And you don't fuck me, feed me, or fund me… So, you can just get over it." His eyes got deeper as he leaned over me, his breath turning heavy.  
Emmett's hand snaked up the side of my neck to the edge of my chin. He was in boss mode right now. I was silent. I would have talked, but the intenseness of his eyes made me stop short. I didn't want to wait any longer to be happily divorced. I wanted his lips on mine.  
"I get you your money back?" He growled out. I nodded quickly.

"You cook my food?" He growled lower as he got closer. I nodded again.  
"Then maybe all I need to do is fuck you. Would you like that?" His nose grazed mine and his hand moved. I whimpered. My body was betraying me. I loved this side of him.  
"That's right, Tiger. You want it. You just have to be happily divorced first. Right?" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
"Right…" I looked and his eyes smirked. "But, I could still do this." I said, then quickly raised my hands to both sides of his neck and pulled his lips down to mine. Fireworks exploded behind my eyes. It took him a minute to catch on, but he did, fast.  
Emmett's tongue licked on the seal of my lips as he tried to open them, I let him instantly. My hands moved from his neck to grip his hair and his hand traveled to the outside of my thigh, pulling it up and squeezing.  
When I broke the kiss to take a breath Emmett's mouth moved to my neck and bit down not enough to hurt, but enough to know he was there. He pulled away and his eyes met mine.  
"I thought you said 'Happily divorced'..." Emmett said horsely.  
"I made the rules, I can break them." He squeezed my thigh again before letting go and rolling onto the bed next to me, then pulled me to him.  
"I like it when you break the rules."


End file.
